malentendidos
by Juna Izumi
Summary: No siempre es bueno escuchar detrás de la puerta o hacer cosas que parecen malas...


San Valentín cambió de significado para Spencer gracias a Luke, habían acordado mantenerlo en secreto Emily era la única que lo sabía y Rossi lo sospechaba porque Spencer volvía a ser feliz, sonreía más García notó el cambio pero en Luke, ya no insistía tanto con ella. Luke dejo un café como le gusta a Spencer en su escritorio, las manos se rozaron ligeramente y se sonrieron, Luke volvió a su escritorio no había casos y todos estaban en papeleo, se iba a acercar la hora del almuerzo, Spencer pensaba decirle a Luke que comieran juntos pero no estaba en su escritorio y JJ le dijo que estaba con García, fue a buscarlo, seguramente la rubia lo estaba convenciendo de ir a almorzar solos pero la puerta estaba entre abierta y vio a Garcia metiendo su lengua en los labios de Luke y al moreno lo agarro de sorpresa el beso y Spencer no vio cuando apartó a García de su cuerpo, sin ver a nadie se metió en el baño y empezó a llorar

-sabia que era muy bueno para ser verdad- se limpió las lágrimas y salió del baño sin avisar a nadie se fue directo a un hotel no podía regresar a la casa de Luke y fue Rossi quien se dio cuenta que estuvo llorando y fue con la jefa y empezaron a buscar a Spence

Luke estaba sorprendido de que los hubiera visto sin hacer ruido y que esto tenga un retroceso en su recuperación de volver a creer en los demás.

Pasaron 5 horas y el equipo se había reunido no sabían nada de Spencer y estaban preocupados, García estaba en casa rastreando el teléfono de Spencer pero no tenía ninguna señal, tocaron su puerta y fue a abrir

-todo es tu culpa tenías que meterte? Primero Morgan y ahora Luke, quieres a todos para ti- se veía claramente que Spencer estaba borracho con el cabello revuelto y desaliñado, sobrio no le diría nada de eso ¿oh si?

-ven cariño, creo que no debes estar conduciendo así- lo tomo del hombro y lo metió a su departamento si hubiera sabido que Spencer desarrollo algo por Luke jamás lo hubiera besado Spencer estaba sentado en el sillón diciendo tontería y media y la rubia le marco al equipo

-revisamos todos los sitios a los que acostumbra ir-dijo Tara

-¿porque diablos tuviste que besar a García?-pregunto Emily intentando golpearlo JJ se metio entre ello

-ya calma hay que encontrarlo-dijo JJ preocupada había checando con Will y no había llegado con ellos Sono. el teléfono de Rossi García no era tonta sabía que JJ le iba a reclamar

-¿tienes algo García?-pregunto Rossi

-Spencer está en mi casa y esta muy borracho y creo que el novato debe de venir-dijo García y colgó

-ve por Reid, este borracho llego a casa de García-dijo Rossi

-voy por el-dijo Luke y se subió a su camioneta no tardó en llegar a la casa de la rubia y toco la puerta

-¿porque no me dijiste que salías con Spencer?-pregunto gracia

-el quería que fuese secreto y estamos viviendo juntos, evite que hiciera una tontería y no quise dejarlo sólo, ¿cómo está? - se quitó la chaqueta

-se acaba de dormir, esta muy borracho-dijo García y Spencer estaba en el sillón roncando severamente, el Moreno se acercó a Spencer y lo removió suavemente para despertarlo. Spencer gruño

-vamos amor, vamos a casa-dijo Luke

-mmm Aaron volviste por mi?-pregunto Spencer, Luke sintió una punzada de celos pero los dejo de lado, borracho estaba que pensaba en su ex y no en el, García sintió un vuelco en el estómago, ella había provocado esto seguramente Spencer la odiaría al día siguiente Luke no dijo nada y cargo a Spencer en sus brazos y fueron a casa Le puso su piyama y lo dejo en la cama quedándose pensativo, acaricio sus cabellos no pensaba que un beso con una mujer provocaría todo esto, saco a Roxy a caminar y cuando regreso Reid seguía dormido y se quitó la ropa y se acostó de la cama a su lado, Reid durmió hasta la mañana siguiente Emily les dio el día libre si había casos ella se comunicaba.

Spencer despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y fue al baño a vomitar lo último que recordaba fue haber ido a ver a García y esperaba no haber dicho nada de más a pesar de lo que vio no le guarda rencor a Garcia y esperaba que no se arruinara su amistad por un hombre y vio al moreno acercándose a él

-creo que te debo una disculpa, ella me beso sé que no es excusa y debí de haber respetado nuestra relación-dijo Luke acariciando su mejilla

-te amo y yo también te debo una disculpa-hizo una pausa-pense en Hotch-

-todo fue mi culpa-dijo Luke y era la verdad

-te amo, vamos a esta bien-dijo Spencer y se abrazaron, entonces Reid se dio cuenta de la hora-¡el jet!-grito de repente

-descuida Emily nos dio el dia libre si no hay casos vamos hasta mañana-dijo el moreno, Spencer se relajo en sus brazos y Luke volvió a llevarlo a la cama mientras se besaban y se desasían de su ropa, todo volvia a la normalidad


End file.
